The Crystal Clan: Requim Of the Night
by FandomBard12
Summary: After a Castle appears in the sky, our heroes are summoned again. This time only one of them goes in and tries to complete the mission. Kill Dracula.
1. Starting off on another adventure

A strange name... I know but it felt it would be a good one for this.

And there is a reason behind this.

So sit back... relax, and watch what I'm about to do.

* * *

Aaron got up from his bed slowly, he looked outside and saw it was Spring yet again. He smiled, he's been eighteen for quite a bit now and hasn't had to deal with too much after what happened in the Kingdom of Ice.

School's been out for two weeks since some random Magical Terrorist organization attacked the town... that happened the week before Spring Break, meaning they got a free week early from school.

As it turns out, that attack didn't do much damage since they weren't... people that exactly competent in their planning. They just planted a bunch of Magical Bombs that can be easily defused, there were a couple that was triggered a bit early causing small explosions that would require a lot of minor repairs around the school and there wasn't even a need for repairs around the town considering... there wasn't even any damage, it was a bluff to distract them a little.

In truth, Team Crystal Heroes nor Gem Force Alpha didn't even get hurt from the explosion either from defusing them already or just blocking the explosions using their expertise in Magic. It was an interesting event, to say the very least.

Aaron still has been having trouble finding out what happened to Alastor with Frost's help, he may not like the guy but nobody should go missing, especially someone like **him**. The former right-hand man can cause a lot of trouble just by himself.

If Butch didn't command him to not do stuff like that back then, a lot of people would be injured, Aaron included. Which would have been an event not even the cruelest of the cruel would want.

Regardless of that fact, nothing has come up since the search started, it was as if Alastor had gone off the radar and just... disappeared from everything and everyone.

And by 'gone off the radar', he means COMPLETELY OFF THE RADAR to the point where he is unfindable, not even the best of tracking groups were able to find him.

Aaron had incorporated a lot of help in finding him but... he's not been found by a single person, not in Yoshardus, not in Awonpyra, not in Spiura, not in Atlantis, not even the other countries that were around before the Magical Continents return.

He was gone in all entirety, he sighed to himself.

"Where in the world did he go?" Aaron asked himself

He walked outside, there were a few bits of snow on the trees with the grass turning back green very slowly, it was fairly warm outside. He didn't need his Fall or Winter clothes but was wearing his Summer clothes with his scarf around his neck.

It was a bit nippy out if he was gonna be honest, Artemis and Theos were still inside... doing their usual thing.

"Wonder what's gonna be new today." Aaron said

He had decided to take a break from his duties as Guildmaster, leaving them up to Butch (whom had proven to be trustworthy and might be next in line for the position as a whole). It was relaxing not staying up late at night dealing with paperwork and having to drink an ENTIRE pot of coffee, he was lucky that he had Magic or else he probably would have had a massive headache from all the caffeine.

He was about to walk over to Ed's where he was going to met up with Eddy and Double D (the nerdy boy having taken a break on some secret project he was working on in his garage, some sort of portal or something) when suddenly Hades appeared before him.

"Aaron, we need to talk." The God of Wealth said

"About what?" The Guildmaster asked

"It's very important, meet me and the others in the Gaia Realm." Hades said simply

He then disappeared in a burst of flames, Aaron sighed as he began walking to the Equinox Base (that's what the called the area where the Crystal Equinox is stored among all the other items).

He has something to do today, he doesn't know what it is but he does have something to do.

**Later**

Aaron had arrived in the realm of Gaia, he was still in his 'Gaia' clothes as he called it with his scarf being the same practically. There wasn't much change needed to be added there considering it was a very simple accessory that he wore upon his neck.

He walked across the plain and made it into the Garden of Gaia where there was a table made of living wood with Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Gaia, and a man in a black cloak sitting around it.

Aaron walked over to the table and sat in his seat.

"What's the situation?" He asked

"An old enemy from long ago has returned." Gaia said

"...I'm taking a guess and saying it isn't the Dark Lord seeing as I've not only killed him but he's locked up in the Underworld with guards watching over him for all eternity." Aaron said

"Yep, he's still there. We're talking about a much more ancient threat, one that you may recognize from ancient... 'stories' as you have called them." Zeus said

"What's his name?" Aaron asked

Everyone looked at each other before looking at him.

"Vlad the third Tepes Dracule or... Dracula." Poseidon explained

Aaron's eyes widened before narrowing slightly.

"I'm betting that's what we just call him... what's his real name?" He asked

"Dracula's real name was just... Vlad. He existed along with another vampire and other beings that we created a long time ago." Gaia explained

"Yes, I had a hand in the creation of Dracula if you were a curious young man." The man in the cloak said

"...Who are you?" Aaron asked

The man lowered his hood revealing his skeletal face, white glowing eyes within the sockets.

"I'm Death." The being said

"...Cool, now back to those other beings and that other vampire." Aaron said ignoring Death's presence

In any other situation, he would be afraid of Death but considering he's in another dimension based around the concept of life (meaning if he died here, he would come back five seconds later) and the fact that it isn't his time yet would mean he's in the clear currently.

"The other vampire was named... Hellsing." Hades said

"Wait, Hellsing... as in Von Hellsing... as in the LEGENDARY VAMPIRE HUNTER that existed long ago?" Aaron asked

"Yes, you see when the world first existed. We created those who were based on your modern legends, there was Frankenstein which you knew as Frankensteins Monster from the book based on him, the Werewolf called Lycaon, Solace the Skeleton King, Vlad the Vampire along with his brother Hellsing or Abraham as he preferred to be called after learning of Humanity's religions." Gaia explained

"...Can you tell me the story of how all this happened?" Aaron asked

"Gladly, it began like I said when Humanity first started getting around the world. It was around the tail end of the Salem Witch Trials." Gaia said

_YEARS AGO_

_Gaia was standing with Hades, Posiden, and Zeus over a green landscape. Death was standing behind, his signature scythe hanging on his back._

_"Gai, are you sure about this... we're making a bunch of creatures that the humans might consider unholy." Hades said_

_"Relax Hades, they'll understand them. These creatures hold the same humanity as them." Gaia said_

_She waved her hand and then appeared four beings, one was a man with pale skin and black hair, his body had stitches all over with beige ripped pants being the only clothing he wore. He wore a calm look on his face._

_Another was a man with furry brown hair all over his body, his eyes were primal with his muscles being rippling, he had the same ripped beige pants like the other man. He had a grin on his face. He was Lycaon_

_A skeletal man was wearing the same beige pants as the others, he had glowing blue orbs within his eye sockets. He didn't have facial features to be seen. He was Solace_

_There was a man with long black hair, pale skin, eyes red as a rose, muscles that were skinny yet muscular, he had beige pants on also as did the other man near him. He had a serious look on his face. He was Vlad_

_He had blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and more of a physique upon his body, and more of a playful look on his face compared to his 'brother' so to speak. This was Hellsing._

_"I see it is time for us to go into this world you've created." Vlad said_

_"Yes Vlad, now go off and live within this world." Gaia said_

_Vlad nodded and walked away with the others, clothes fitting the period fitting on them__. Each had their colors as a standard part of them._

_Solace (now with a human guise) had a pale white outfit going on, he had a pair of breeches on with boots, a long loose Lenin shirt, a jerkin with a doublet, the usual puritan hat, and a coat._

_The others wore the same thing with different colors._

_Lycaon had red, Vlad had black, Hellsing had gold, they didn't stand out when they found a town nor did anyone question their outfit choice._

"**These four had lived their lives in their way, each taking their paths towards happiness except for two as you already know by now.**"

_Frankenstein was helping a person with a sickness, he nodded as he wrote down some thing's on a sheet._

"**Frankenstein after years of studying medicine and staying undercover had become a doctor bent on helping those who needed it, he was never mentioned within history as he had never mentioned his true name and he was a wanderer at that.**"

_Frankenstein sighed as the person walked out after paying him, he smiled as he hung back._

_Lycaon meanwhile was herding sheep somewhere._

"**Lycaon became a sheepherder somewhere in Scotland after centuries of wandering, later changing his name to Wulf as to represent his name and Beowolf.**"

_Lycaon grinned after he herded the sheep back and headed to his home._

"**These two had their own lives going on, for they had not gotten involved with the battle of the two brothers**."

_Hellsing was talking and chatting with the people throughout the ages, talking to them, understanding them, being tolerating and kind._

"**Hellsing was a man who talked to others, understood their troubles and was kind towards them.**"

_Hellsing is in a priests garb as a person confesses their sins__ to him and he tells him what he thinks._

"**He even became a priest, he helped those who needed it, taking the name of**** Abraham Von Hellsing as a tribute to the religion he studied.**"

_Vlad looked at technology as he stayed within a large castle, ancient books of forbidden arcana around him among books of arcana that was lost long ago._

"**Vlad meanwhile, studied technology and created items that were years beyond the century he was in and studied ancient magic not yet seen and that was lost long ago. A majority of them.**"

_Vlad grew irritated as he saw his brother socialize with others within a crystal orb._

"**Vlad was angry and furious with Humans much less his brother socializing with him, so he took the action that he felt was deserving of them.**"

_Vlad summoned monsters from the souls of corrupted men and women that he had killed or enslaved._

"**Destruction.**"

_Hellsing had fended off the monsters that had attacked his town, using a whip among two other weapons. A sword and a tome, he growled in anger as he knew who did this._

"**Hellsing did not stand for this, he wouldn't let his brother destroy the world he grew to love. Lyacoan and Frankenstein knew this and did not get involved, Solace didn't know as he was exploring the underworld itself if he wanted to gain his title as King of Skeletons... he was just a skeleton we created back during that time as a companion to any of them. Regardless of that tidbit.**"

_Hellsing went through a castle, using a whip and sword to fend off the monsters using holy incantations to get rid of others._

"**Hellsing was a brilliant priest, so much so that he had learned to harness the power of Light itself. He was considered a man of religion and humanity.**"

_Hellsing is then fighting Vlad whom had taken the guise of Dracula, he now had a black cloak with a blood-red inside, he wore victorian style clothing as it was the victorian era._

_It was raining heavily on top of the large tower they were fighting on._

_"BROTHER, YOU DO NOT NEED TO DO THIS!" Hellsing yelled_

_"I MUST BECAUSE YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE FOR ASSOCIATING WITH THOSE HUMANS!" Dracula yelled_

_The two continued to fight until the Vampire King was stabbed in the chest by the sword, Hellsing looked into his brother's eyes with a glare._

_"I did not wish for this upon you but... if I must destroy you... I will." He said_

_"I will be back... and when I am... You better hope I do not destroy you." Dracula said_

_He then died, disappearing into black smoke as Hellsing shakily held the blade._

"**Hellsing truly did care for his brother, and that day he made a vow.**"

_Hellsing looked up at the sky as it rained down._

_"Brother... I will make you see how good Humanity truly is." He said_

_He then left the tower, that promise still being within him._

"**A century**** later... Dracula came back.**"

_Dracula appeared on top of the ancient tower he and his brother fought on, he looked around and saw it was slightly in ruins. He sighed as he walked out of the castle, his clothing fitting of the era still._

"**Hellsing did not know of his return and Dracula had not cared for bloodlust as he was weak and tired... then he collapsed a week after he returned**."

_Dracula was face down on a dirt road leading to a village, a young woman with blonde hair saw him and helped him up._

"**A human nurse had then helped him up, her name... Lisa.**"

_Dracula saw Lisa's face and... blushed slightly, he looked away from her embarrassed._

"**After Lisa nursed him back to health, he told her the truth of his bloodline. Lisa believed every word of it and... was very impressed by it, the two agreed to work together.**"

_Dracula (now being Vlad again) had started to work with Lisa on medical work, he smiled as he helped her pick some herbs that had healing properties that she grew._

"**Hellsing had found Vlad and... saw that he was working with humans peacefully, he told Vlad that he will leave him alone but on one condition.**"

_Hellsing glared at his brother as they talked under a tree._

_"If you ever do what you've attempted again, I will fight you." He said_

_"...Fine." Vlad scoffed_

_He then walked away, Hellsing sighed._

_"My brother, a stubborn one." He said_

_Hellsing then walked away, continuing to do the work of the lord (he's still a priest after all)._

"**After a while of working, Lisa fell in love with Vlad and the two married having a child soon after.**"

_Vlad looked at his blonde child with a smile as he held him._

_"Ah Adrian, you truly will be a strong man, won't you?" He said_

_His child giggled at what Vlad said._

"**This... did not last too long, as when Adrian turned twenty... the church had been hunting down the Vampires in the land. Killing many a false one with only one being an actual one... Hellsing whom was known as Alexander Tepes.**"

_Hellsing looked in horror as he was stabbed in the chest, falling to the ground with his cross landing on the ground near him._

"**They found out Vlad was a Vampire and thus... took the proper action against his wife, accusing her of being a witch. Even after Salem's trials ended, Witch hunts still existed**."

_Lisa screamed as she was burned at the stake, Vlad seeing the event from his ancient castle that he went home to visit._

"**His heart grew cold again at the actions of the Humans, his son had tried to stop him but was cast away to another realm that still has not been found.**"

_Adrian was pushed into a portal by his father with it closing behind him, Vlad glared at the crystal ball._

"**He had decided that destroying the Humans now... would not be correct, they were at war with each other... you knew it was World War One, he decided to come back years later... around then end of this year.**"

_Dracula stood on top of his castle and raised his hands, Magic spread throughout the castle causing it to disappear completely._

"**And that brings us to now**."

Aaron looked on in shock after hearing the story, he then sighed and looked at the group with an intensely serious look. A look he does not use often or even on occasion, a look only reserved for events such as these.

He knew he couldn't take this lightly.

"...You mean to tell me that my group and I are the only ones capable of stopping him?" Aaron asked

"Yes, you may not be related to the Hellsing bloodline but you may be able to kill him... with these." Gaia said, pulling out a box

She opened them, revealing a leather whip, a broken silver shortsword with a large blue gem with a cross engraved into it on the crossguard, and a book with a cross on it. Aaron looked at them in awe, feeling the raw magical power within.

"These are the Three Holy Weapons, the Vampire Killer, the Sword of Saints which has been broken since an unworthy priest tried to used it once and broke it with the rest of the blade disappearing, and the Holy Tome." Gaia said

"...That's interesting." Aaron said

He grabbed the broken Sword of Saints which caused Fate to suddenly appear in his hand.

"What?" He asked

Fate suddenly burst into light and went into the sword causing a silver beam of light to come from it creating a blade of pure light. It then turned solid with the rest of the blade shifting to fit the original appearance with the gem staying with a crystal now being engraved into instead of a cross.

"It seems Fate had resonated with the sword and combined with it creating a sort of new ability." Hades said

"...I'll call it Holy Shift, meaning it allows it to shift from a normal blade to a blade of holy power." Aaron said

"Nice name." Zeus said

Aaron nodded, he then grabbed the whip which resonated to him. He then willed it away meaning he can wield it as a weapon now.

"You may keep the whip as it may help you on any other journies you may have. Though the Vampire Whip has lost it's true power and turned into a Whip capable of damaging Vampires" Gaia said

"Mind if I rename it considering it's weak." Aaron said

"...Go right ahead." Gaia said

Aaron got the whip and held it upward in the air.

"I dub thee... Oblivion." He said

The whip did not change appearance but the power grew slightly, he then willed it away and grabbed the book.

It did not change appearance but the power resonated within Aaron.

"...I wonder." He said

Aaron focused his energy throughout the book causing his eyes to glow slightly, words came out from the book and coursed throughout his body and into his eyes. After a solid minute it stopped, he smiled as he willed the book away.

"I know the spells within it but the book makes them more powerful from what I've learned." Aaron said

"Ah, yes... forgot you can do that." Zeus said

Aaron put his index finger and his middle finger together causing a ball of light to appear on it, he moved it around slightly with a trail.

"Holy Magic, an advanced variation of Light Magic which is... wildly different, not an Element but rather... a higher power." He said

"Agreed, now go onward and fight Dracula. We will try to make an opening, we have sent information to Crystal Equnonix's AI already." Gaia said

"Thank you, I'll get the others and we'll head out as soon as we can." Aaron said

He then left the realm, Gaia looked at Death unsure.

"Are you sure... that he truly carries **his** spirit?" She asked

"Different body, same name, same soul. Gaia, he's still powerful even in this universe. You can count on him." Death said

"I know but... it does not ease my worries that he is a reincarnating spirit of the same person over and over." Gaia said

"I've seen many universes, one of them being a guy who comes back to fight some demon to stop him from getting some sort of collection of triangle pieces." Death explained

Gaia sighed and looked back forward, Death then disappeared as did the others.

"I wish you the best of luck hero." She said

Gaia then traveled around her realm... she liked doing that when she was worried about things such as this.

* * *

And that's that, yes I did base some things off the appearance of actual myths and legends among other things. This explains why there aren't any actual vampires in the world since the only two that were there had existed past a long lost age and had been the only two in existence period (Adrian is still a Dhampir I mind you and he will be coming up in another story I have planned).

That's all I have to say so...

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Rondo

Alright, let's do this.

This series may not be popular but I think this will catch some people's attention soon after this is published.

* * *

_**|Four hours till arrival at Destination|**_

That's what the readout told him after he read it, the young Guildmaster sighed as he sat back in his seat leaning onto his hand.

Aaron is, currently, driving the ship as it goes over the ocean towards the area the AI set up from the information given by Hades and the others.

He sighs to himself as the others get ready for the eventual combat that will soon ensue upon their arrival. He thinks back to the moment he talked to everyone about what's going on.

_Flashback_

_Everyone looked at him shocked after he explained the situation._

_"We're having to go fight Dracula?" Eddy asked_

_"Actually... I'm going on this mission alone, you guys are coming with on the ship to provide backup in case I need it while I'm there." Aaron said_

_Thalia growled in anger at this and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shocking everyone except the leader of the operation who just stared at her calmly. He knew this was gonna happen sooner later._

_He might as well face the music._

_"You're not going in there alone!" She said angrily_

_"...And why are you objecting to this?" Aaron asked calmly_

_"Don't think I've or rather all of us haven't noticed the way you've been acting lately!" Thalia said a bit pissed off_

_Aaron sighed slowly, he looked at her with a tired stare as he looked at the others who did look at him concerned about the way he was acting slightly but wasn't trying to show it._

_"I know I've been acting a bit strange lately, work's been getting to me." He lied tiredly_

_He doesn't want everyone to get all concerned about him hating his position, he thinks they'll say something like 'But you're the most qualified for it' and thus he keeps silent about it._

_He knows they care about him deeply but he doesn't need to get them involved in every situation, the current situation and the situation relating to his position are two examples of this._

_"...I get that but you need to-"_

_"Thalia, when I got this position, we knew what would come from it. You need to understand that when I say this, I'm not saying this as a leader but I'm saying this as a friend. You guys don't need to explore some ancient castle with me to fight a vampire." Aaron said in a calm yet firm tone_

_Thalia looked at him in silence, she then dropped him._

_"Fine... we'll provide backup but if you're hurt. We're going in there to help you." She said_

_"...Not going to doubt it." Aaron said simply_

_He then started to walk towards the door calmly._

_"Everyone, get ready to head out. We leave in an hour." Aaron said_

_He was then gone, he had decided to head to the Crystal Equinox to get things ready._

_Flashback end_

Aaron went out of his thoughts and decided to look at his necklace in thought. He's had this ever since he was five and never takes it off all that often.

"Hard to believe this family heirloom is... a powerful magical artifact." He said to himself

Even now he can't believe it, it's an artifact of an age long gone and yet he, of all people, had it ever since he was a five-year-old. His uncle gave it to him as a birthday present, saying that 'I had a feeling that this necklace would suit you better then it did me and when I wore it, it never had that shine but when you wear it... it holds that bright shine. Happy Birthday, kiddo.'

That was one of his more fond memories of when he lived back in Apple Ocean City, he didn't have too many fond memories of the place but this was one of the rare memories that he cherished from being there.

And rare isn't saying it loosely, that's for sure.

He sighed and lowered his necklace, he laid back into the chair and laid his head on the open palm of his hand. He was pretty bored and not really in the mood to keep waiting for the distance to finally be closed.

This is just like working back in the office, he had no choice but to sit there and do paperwork among various other things but instead of something being able to distract him. He had nothing else to do.

"...I should probably check how much longer we have until we arrive at our destination." Aaron said to himself

He checked the time and looked at it with a blank look soon after reading it.

**|_Three hours till arrival at Destination_|**

Yep it's gonna be a looonnnnggg ride this time, it felt a bit shorter when he was going after the Dark Lord for some odd reason and even shorter when going after Frost... it makes him a bit curious about how time even flows?

And it does bring up a lot more questions even with that question. For instance, how did he manage to remember a good chunk of the past couple years and yet he's having a pretty hard time remember what he had for breakfast earlier? He can remember the breakfast part and yet he can remember the names of every single God he met on Olympus and talked to?

Not even mentioning there's Magic for manipulating Time but how does time fly one moment and the next it's still as a rock?

That's a question... that'll NEVER be answered.

**LATER**

The ship arrived at the front of the Castle floating in the sky, everyone was in awe by the fact it was a combination of technology and yet it held a gothic horror sort of vibe that most castle's made today in the real world are nearly impossible to recreate even with the addition of a giant moon (which is three colors currently, red, orange, and white).

This seemed something that ... fits in the realm of strange things happening in this world of Magic. Despite it being Dracula's castle and floating in the sky, it looks like something that someone could just walk past casually without a single question or doubt. Probably be a good tourist spot to visit too.

The ship landed in the courtyard in front of a large door leading to the inside of the castle, Aaron walked out of the ship with the other standing at the ship's entrance. He tapped the side of his glasses and a bunch of information sprouted up, he modified his glasses to be connected to the ship among communicators that everyone has for them to communicate across long distances.

"Alright, I'm going in. You guys make sure the ship is ready to fly out of here, my intel from Hades and the others tell me that as soon as Dracula's defeated... the castle will start collapsing as his presence will be fully gotten rid of by my hand." Aaron explained

"Wait, isn't he immortal?" Nazz asked

"That's kind of the thing... he may be a Vampire but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a soul still. And since any one of us can use Soul Magic... you can connect the rest there." Aaron said in a dark tone

Everyone knew what he was talking about... Soul Ripper, a Magical Spell that rips out the Souls of anything. It's the equivalent of Deaths scythe, however, it doesn't transfer the soul to the Underworld for processing but rather is straight-up ripped out of their body leaving only a husk if not burned soon afterward.

The spell is only to be used on Spirits with unfinished business that's negative or Immortal beings, it's directed by the Grand Magical United Nations for that use. Any other use than that is considered a Federal Crime of the highest degree.

For that reason, not many people learn this spell but everyone in the group learned it for the sole purpose of killing Immortal beings or the aforementioned Spirits by themselves rather then relying on someone else for the finishing blow.

"You think you can handle him?" Eddy asked

"If you wanted my opinion, I'd say yeah I can handle them. But if you want an honest statistic. I'd say there's a fifty-fifty chance of me succeeding if I'm not careful, I'll tread lightly while I'm here." Aaron said

"...Be careful." Double D said to him

Aaron nodded to him and the others headed back into the ship, he turned around and then walked forward to the door. He put both hands on it and slowly pushed it open, the door creaking eerily and loudly as he opened it.

The hallways within were dark, the windows were open and there was nothing inside it seems. But he knew better, he could detect slight traces of recent Necromancy being used.

A Rune to be specific, made for summoning the Dead without a Caster. Clever... but it's very weak from what he can tell.

"Quiet... too quiet." He muttered to himself

Aaron walked a few steps in and the lights turned on, that's when the dead started to rise from the ground. Oddly enough, they were artificial and thus could be produced endlessly.

He slashed through them in an instant, he sighed as he continued onward.

"Damn cheap to kill undead.." Aaron said annoyed

While it's nice that Dracula's using enemies off that bat, he's sending out infinite cannon fodder that he can just go past easily. Seriously, one-hit-kill cannon fodder is just more annoying then threatening for seasoned adventurers.

After a long while of walking, he managed to make it to another room with... a bench in it.

"Why is there a bench in here?" He muttered to himself

That's when another person walked into the room from the exit up ahead, it was a person wearing a black leather chestplate with grey chainmail underneath which was over a red shirt, over that was a grey sleeveless coat. he had white paints with brown boots on, there were silver gauntlets over his hands with swords engraved on them. His hair was black and cut short, he had red eyes that glowed eerily with pale skin.

Near his side was a sheathed katana, it had red wrappings around the handle with the tied part having two long ribbons going downward. The sheath itself was a black coloration with gold lines on the part where the blade met, the middle, and finally the end.

"...Another illusion?" The man asked

"First off, I'm real and second off, what do you mean by Illusion?" Aaron said simply

"Prove it." The man said

Aaron then brought out a bottle of water and splashed it on his face, what? It was the only actual thing he could do.

"...You're real alright." The man said annoyed

"Whatever, names Aaron." The Guildmaster said

"...Rondo." The man said

Aaron nodded, he then realized something.

"Wait, how'd you get here? This castle's in the sky?" He asked

"I've been here for a very long time, fighting monsters. Stealing reoccurring food from the hall, killing fish people. I haven't slept in years, I'm lucky I had this seal on my band." Rondo said rolling up his sleeve

On his arm was a band with a large red 'Z' symbol on it, Aaron knew what this was from merely detecting the presence of Magic in it.

It's an Insomnia Band, it keeps people from sleeping permanently as long as they were it.

Those things are made only to torture criminals into talking

"How'd you get one of those?" Aaron asked

"I made it myself, my grandma taught me that seal a long time ago. That's something I don't to get into." Rondo said, rolling his sleeve back up

Aaron nodded lightly at this, he understood some things weren't worth mentioning.

"Now... what did you mean by illusion?" He asked

"In this castle, there are illusions that will trick you. I can tell that you don't seem to be affected by it, somehow." Rondo said

"You're right. My glasses have these special crystal lenses that were somehow infused into it that allows me to see through things such as that." Aaron explained

Rondo looked at him in silence, he then smiled slightly.

"I see, you'd fair far better here if you were in my position." He said

"Yeah... where'd you get that katana by the way?" Aaron asked

Rondo looked at his katana, he then looked back at him cocking an eyebrow.

"Why ask?" He said

"I'm curious, you're some mysterious dude in Dracula's castle with a sword that seems... oddly interesting. Especially with the bright red wrapping around it." Aaron said

"...That's a good point. This sword... is very powerful. It was forged by a powerful blacksmith long ago, you may know him as Kotegiri Masamune." Rondo explained

"Wait, that sword is a creation of his?" Aaron asked

Rondo raised the blade and unsheathed it, revealing a grey blade that seemed more similar to a fang then anything else. It had a sort of... magical presence within. It had a sort of... elemental power within it.

"This katana is called Wolf or Beowulf by some." He explained

"That's strange... that sword contains magical power, why?" Aaron asked

"Yes, the blade was initially forged by Masamune but it's power was not truly instilled till later. It contained the spirit of a powerful and old Wolf, it guides the blade through battle and rips through enemies like prey... then Azith Ultrix, a student Enchanter found the blade stabbed in the body of a giant Wolf... or rather, the spirit of the wolf itself." Rondo said

Aaron was intrigued by this, Wolf is a Katana that contained the spirit of a Wolf and was enchanted by someone later in life.

"When he found the Wolf, the spirit within allowed him to take the blade it possessed which allowed the Enchanter to use the Magic he learned on it but that wouldn't be for a long time. Azith wanted to learn the power of Enchanting and push it to its limits before doing the Enchantments that it has now." Rondo explained

"Huh... what were the enchantments?" Aaron asked

"After he pushed enchanting to its limits, he created an enchantment that only he knew. The Elemental Circle." Rondo said

"Amazing, he managed to combine every single element into one powerful element is what that name implies right?" Aaron asked

"Right on the nail. This has the power of every element combined. The blade soon fell out of his hands after he was killed by some cultists. The spirit had conjured itself up and had left the area. Running for a long while before finding this castle to rest in... That's where I found it." Rondo explained

"Interesting..." Aaron said

It made some sense but there was one question... how did he know all of this?

"Wait... where'd you get the information for all of this?" Aaron asked

"The Wolf within this told me, he never had a name so I decided to call him Beowulf since he gave this blade strength similar to him. That's why I mentioned it was called Beowolf by some, technically a part of that grouping." Rondo explained simply

Aaron nodded and took a close look at the blade, seeing the eyes of the wolf in the reflection.

"Huh... that's pretty cool." He said

Rondo then focused energy into it causing a dark green glow to appear around it, Aaron sensed every element within that glow.

"You're carrying a pretty powerful weapon..." Aaron said

"Thank you... why are you here in this castle anyways?" Rondo asked

"I'm here to kill Dracula!" Aaron said in a slightly booming voice

Rondo looked at him very confused after he said that. Did he hear that right?

"Why mention Dracula? Isn't he a myth?" He asked more then a bit confused by the topic of this conversation

"Nope, he's real. Just like me, though how'd you get here? This castle floats and I doubt you have an airship considering you'd need to know where this place is... plus my group is the only one that has one currently." Aaron explained

"Interesting... to tell you the truth, I've barely any memory of how I got here. I was just... living life one moment and then I came here. No idea how I got here...I should come with and protect you from any enemies that may cross our path." Rondo said

"I think I can handle this on my own... but you do know this castle better then anyone else. Tell you what, if you guide me around here and fight any particularly powerful enemies here with me. Then I guess we'd work together." Aaron said

"That's fine with me, someone else fighting those beasts sounds better then me doing that..." Rondo said with a small light chuckle

Aaron smiled at this and continued to walk forward with the Wolf Blade user soon following suit.

What will they encounter in this castle next?

* * *

Yeah, sorry this isn't too long but this has gone on for long enough and I think you'd like the longer chapters that will (most likely) come down the line.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
